A Posse
by Artist Inside
Summary: In FF8 world after the end of the game, things are looking up for Seifer and his posse. Could Fujin finally reveal her feelings for Seifer? A unexpected visitor might get in the way, though...
1. Who is she!

  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters  
-------------  
  
  
She woke to acid sunlight streaming though her lids- or rather, lid.  
Grumbling a contained under her breath, she walked to the window and drew back the curtains, exposing a charming ocean view.   
Sliding the glass open, she relaxed in the comforting breeze for a few moments before walking over to the nightstand.   
She absentmindedly put on her eye patch, her mind on other matters. Walking to the bathroom, Fujin took a lukewarm and hopefully awakening shower. She came out no less than twenty minutes later, and he was still asleep.  
_He..'_  
The tanned figure lay breathing peacefully on the opposite bed, a small smile played on seraphic lips.   
He occupied the bed alone, for their darker companion had left early for fishing- he had told her he would last night.  
And Rajin was so predictable.  
Fujin looked around, as if afraid for being caught committing a crime- but oh.. it was.  
She walked slowly over to where he slept, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
Reaching her hand out cautiously, she touched his lips with the tips of her slender fingers.  
Warm breath slipped through pale fingers, and she jumped back, feeling ashamed.  
She backed up, watching to see if he had waken, then let out a long sigh. Though no longer tired, Fujin forced herself to go back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He awoke in a good mood, practically jumping out of bed, which was rare.  
But that would _sooo_ not be Seifer Almasy.  
Instead he stood up cooly and looked around, noting the absence of Rajin and _her _sleeping form.  
He frowned, turning away  
_these thoughts...'_  
Walking over to the open window, he leaned out and drunk in the crisp salty air, pushing his troubles to the back of his mind  
He smiled faintly   
_Another day in the adventures of him and his posse'_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty minutes later, Rajin burst into the room triumphantly, holding up his latest catch and shouting something about boots. Seifer turned around to glare at the spectacle, mainly because of the fish. Fujin walked out of the bathroom behind Rajin and kicked him in the shin..  
_..she's been awake..?'_  
Rajin yelped and dropped the flopping fish, clutching his ankle. And Seifer laughed...... Fujin flashed a rare smile at them, triumphant in her victory.  
Later that day, they went fishing. It was pretty much only so Seifer could beat Rajin, but they had a great time.  
A posse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, the three of them sat on the adjacent beds, enjoying their room service and discussing the plans for the day.   
Fujin and Rajin sat next to one anther, parallel of Seifer.   
Well ya know, why don't we go fishin? It'll be fun, ya know! Rajin exclaimed happily, oblivious of Fujin's waiting steel-toed boot. oww oww oww. That was unnescicary, ya know! he yelped, rubbing his shin.   
DID YESTERDAY she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Seifer didn't seem to notice, he looked as if he was thinking about something. Again her heart flipped, looking at him, concerned. she had begun to say before there was a loud knock on the door. It was followed by a long silence before knocking again.   
Rajin, being closest to the door, got up. He then walked over and proceeded to open the door. Who is it, ya kno- He stopped, looking down at the girl who was almost Fujin's height, smiling up at him. She had mid back length fine strawberry blonde hair and chin length bangs. Silvery blue eyes peeked up at him from pale skin. He scratched his head, then looked back at the others. Fujin stood up abruptly, crimson eye burning into azure. Seifer didn't even look up from the dessert menu, but instead inquired bemusedly, Rajin, is that a call girl?   
Rajin shook his head at Seifer, then looked back at the girl who still looked at him sweetly. May I come in? she asked, her voice silver bells. Uh, I guess, ya know..   
NO. RAGE. Fujin commanded, fury beginning to seep through her body. _She has no right to be here!! No right!!!' _she thought, enraged.Her outburst caught Seifer's attention, and he finally looked up. And his jaw dropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of chapter I.  
  
  
so so so... what do you think? chapter II will be up soon hopefully, so i'd appreciate some reviews. (sorry the first one was so short) if you dont like it, please to to give constructive criticism instead of mindless flaming ;)


	2. Happy days

Disclaimer- i dont own ff8, blah blah etc... um, i own the new chick, tho.  
r & r, people! i hypnotize thee!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl peeked over Rajin's shoulder with artificial shyness at Seifer, then smiled sweetly at them both.  
(though the part directed towards Fujin was a tad more syrupy)  
She proceeded to look up at Rajin, who was still rather shocked and inquired   
excuse me, but may I come in?   
  
Uh, sure, ya know he said, stepping aside.  
  
Then, with Selphie-like energy, she was suddenly hugging Fujin  
(and no-one had an idea of how she got there that fast).  
AIKO Fujin acknowledged her. Her eye twitched.  
  
aww, you know I missed you, beloved cousin! what happened? you were going to call me back so we could go out sometime!  
  
ER... BUSY. SORCERESS. said Fujin, trying to come up with a good excuse.  
Aiko's eyes widened oh... oh, I heard about that.. Suddenly she turned to Seifer  
  
You guys should have won she said solemnly, then smirked.  
I'll call you, Fuj. Lets hang out soon! she said, not even facing them as she strode out the door with a small wave of the hand as a farewell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aiko walked leisurely down the hall, one hand lightly touching her lips, a contemplative habit of hers. A few men whistled at her as she walked slowly by, but she didn't seem to notice them.   
  
..Seifer..... So thats Seifer.   
she mouthed, the words in her head.   
  
she shrugged, her eyes showed nothing, and she decided to go straight home for some research on Garden.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was interestin', ya know Rajin said, closing the door and returning to the bed in order to scarf down more of the room service.  
AGREED. RAGE Fujin grumbled, turning on the TV in hopes of changing the subject.  
  
Seifer however, did not answer. He was currently occupied in the spot of his brain he used frequently for angst and thinking, which was usually the same thing.  
_but why did she...? Fujin's cousin? she never mentioned any family.. then again, it never came up.... What the hell did she mean by you guys should have won'?! Is she saying I was too weak, or maybe'---_ Seifer's thoughts were drowned out by the shouting of his companions due to the wrestling game in which they were currently playing (it had customizable characters, and thus Rajin played himself and Fujin played the Rock with silver hair).   
  
H-Hey, you guys! We cant afford video games!! he stuttered, trying to get their attention. They looked at him for a few seconds, then resumed wrestling.   
  
HEY! STOP THAT GAME RIGHT NOW!!!  
They paused it, their heads down.   
  
They have three-player, dont they? Well move aside, newbies!  
  
Looking up at him, Rajin grinned and a small smile creeped up Fujin's lips.  
Alright, ya know, but Fuj's hard, man!  
  
....................  
  
And that is how they spent the rest of the day.  
A Posse.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fujin awoke the next morning drowsy, which quickly changed to confusion as she found herself sleeping on the floor of the training center secret room.   
She sat up, panicked. Then she remembered.... last night, skipping on the hotel bill with the guys and their narrow escape. And that Rajin lost the dorm keys.  
she muttered, kicking his head, still sitting down. He whimpered in his sleep and turned over.  
  
As she was getting up, she noticed for the first time that Seifer's jacket had been placed on her as she slept. Confused, she turned around to look at where she thought Seifer would be, but he wasn't there.  
  
she began to panic, but suddenly, a huge t-rexaur fell out from the foliage right in front of her, shaking the ground with a large THUD'.  
  
Right behind the t-rexaur came Seifer, blood smeared hyperion on his shoulder, face still a bit pale from the use of a GF.  
He caught sight of her and smirked, placing his boot on the dead thing's back.  
Training... wanna go steal some hot dogs?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours and a few names on the tough nut to crack list' later, the disciplinary committee had eaten and were doing what they loved best- abusing privileges.  
  
HEY, YOU! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS! Seifer bellowed to the blue shirted boy, as he darted into the library.   
Hey, ya know, didja see that one, Fuj? Rajin guffawed.  
  
She said, but not with her usual authority, which caused Seifer to double-take (Rajin was rather happily oblivious to this sort of thing). She actually seemed rather out of it.  
  
_Why is she acting like this? So out of it.. Is this my fault? I thought things were supposed to be better now.. And this morning when I came over with the t-rexaur... did i see her blushing!?!? naw, maybe i'm just delusional....'  
_  
Seifer glanced back and was rather shocked to meet her gaze straight on.  
Blushing furiously, he drew his shoulders up a little higher and walked faster. Similar reaction to Fujin.  
Rajin drifted over to the elevator (he liked to watch the fish in the new pond they installed) so they were left alone, waiting for him.  
  
You know Fujin.. his voice contained none of its usual slickness and confidence he used to address others, that was nothing unusual. He let his guard down around his posse, and they did the same for him. However, at this very moment.. he almost sounded unsure of himself...?  
  
Suddenly, his cell rang. Swearing under his breath, he fished for it before anyone else heard the tune of happy birthday (when he first received the phone, Rajin was messing around with it and somehow got the ring tone to be unchangeable)  
@#$%, piece of shit... he muttered, and finally found it. Pushing the answer button, he raised to phone to his ear and barked  
  
for he was rather annoyed at that very moment, although he wasn't quite sure why.  
  
hey, handsome. Guess I got the wrong number.... lucky me said a rather familiar voice into his ear.. a rather.. melodious voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.:.::.:....::.:..:..:.::.:....::.:..:..:.::.:....::.:..:.Jen-notes.:.::.:....::.:..:..:.::.:....::.:..:..:.::.:....::.:..:..:.::.:....::.:..:..  
  
I'm not sure how Aiko' is actually pronounced, but as long as you dont call her Ico' (like the horn boy from the game), I'm happy. Oh, it means beloved, by the way..  
  
And! I would like to know if you people would rather have shorter more chapters more often, or longer chapters occasionally? This would probably classify as medium size, if this one is what you prefer.  
  
I'm really sorry that this came so late, its just that I dont have much time to write now that school has started. its either homework or... well, i dont tend to spend my weekends on the computer.... :)


End file.
